Demons Of My Past
by Nancy2013
Summary: I know I haven't written in awhile, but I've been a little busy, what with trying to raise my three sons and trying to control the demons inside of me. I've been getting better, but I need more time. Time I don't have. My past has traced my back here and are threatening the safety of my sons. My only hope I've done enough to prepare them for this. I'll write soon Oroku Leonardo
1. Chapter 1: Dark Memories

**Hey, guys! So this is going to be the story that will replace 'Switched.' I think I will have an easier time finishing this one, than I did 'Switched.' I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

_Dear Dairy,_

_My name is Leonardo, and my sons, mostly Donatello, told me that writing in a book could help me deal with things in my past. Well, where do I start? Probably at the beginning, huh? It all started like this..._

* * *

*Flashback*

It was a normal day in the streets of Tokyo, Japan, outside a pet shop. A young boy's mother had just bought him four baby turtles. Somehow, something made the boy drop the bowl. We fell to the ground glass shattering all around us, and I was the only one who survived. The boy's mother believed that we were all dead and so she took her son and they both left.

I was alone and surrounded by the dead bodies of my would have been siblings. I wanted to cry. There was no way I was going to last long out there without food or water. A truck was passing by and a canister of glowing green stuff bounced out of the back and broke open.

Curiosity drove me toward it and I took a hesitant drink. Burning pain assaulted me, and my entire body was on fire. It felt like forever, but when the pain finally subsided, I felt...I don't know, different. I looked into the window of that pet shop and realized, I did look different. I looked somewhat human, aside from the green skin, three fingers, three toes on my feet, and the shell of course. It started to rain. My dead family started to drift down towards the sewer drain. Before they fell into it, I caught them with a small red cloth I acquired from the trash and hid in the alley, right next to the store, in a futile attempt to keep dry, warm, and hidden.

*End flashback*

* * *

_I tied the red fabric like a sack so my dead siblings stayed somewhat dry. I found a rope in the trash too, tied it to my waist, almost like a belt, and put the makeshift bag on it so I wouldn't have to keep carrying it around. I was so cold. So tired. But I would have preferred it to have stayed like that if only I had known what would happen to me the next day._

* * *

*Flashback*

I didn't get any sleep that night. I stayed up thinking about what I was going to do with myself. No one was going to let a freak like me stay with them.

Or so I thought.

The day was hours from ending. I was so tired, cold, thirsty, and hungry. I was almost ready to consider counting the days until the dehydration or deprivation of food would end up killing me, when I saw a shadow of a man and two kids coming close to the alley. I didn't pay them much attention. I figured that they'd walk past me and continue going about their lives. But they did something that shocked me. When the little girl and boy came into view, they saw me. I felt a little uneasy having their curious piercing eyes on me, but I was surprised yet again by the look of pity in their eyes.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look at the sick turtle," the girl said, trying to get her father's attention.

The boy walked up to me trying to figure me out. I wanted to squirm away from his curious eyes, but I was locked in place by some mysterious force. When the man finally came into the alley, he took a really good look at me.

He gave me a soft smile that sent chills down my spine, "Hello, little one. My name is Oroku Saki. And these are my children. Oroku Karai and Oroku Yoshi."

*End flashback*

* * *

_I didn't know it at the time, but those names would forever mean pain and anguish. They took me home, fed me, clothed me, and gave me a bed. I liked his wife, Tang Shen, she was the nicest lady I'd ever met. I was even allowed to call her my mother. This kindness went on for five years. But like all good things, it had to come to an end._

* * *

*Flashback*

I heard something break; waking me up immediately. I ran to the source of the noise, the living room, and saw a man I'd never seen before pointing a gun at Oroku Saki and my mother.

"Oroku Nagi?! What are you doing here?!" Saki cried out.

"I came to collect what is mine, brother!"

I looked over at mother and she looked so scared. I was too. I didn't want this man to shoot.

"My wife was never yours, brother, stop this madness before you do something you'll regret," Saki said, trying to reason with the gunman, but he wouldn't hear any of it.

"I don't want any trouble, brother, just give me the pretty lady and we won't have a problem," the gunman said, looking at mother desperately.

"I won't go with you. I don't love you," mother yelled, almost in anguish.

Something in the man snapped at that very moment. "FINE! If I can't have you, then no one can!"

All I remember after that was a loud bang, an equally loud thud, another bang, and another thud.

*End flashback*

* * *

_I saw what the man had done. He killed my mother, and to escape the consequences, himself as well. I quietly ran back to my room and silently cried underneath the covers, clutching the pouch that had my dead siblings inside. First them, now this. But my cycle of grief was far from over._

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please review. Thank you and good night.**


	2. Chapter 2: Chains

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

_Dear Dairy,_

_Like I said, my cycle of grief was far from over. After my mother died, things slowly began to change. They still fed me, clothed me, and did everything else before her death, but other than that, I was given very little contact with them. I didn't talk, so I didn't really tell them how I felt. Emotions were still raw, so I figured that staying quiet for awhile would be fine, but then everything took a turn for the worst._

* * *

*Flashback*

I woke up with Karai, Yoshi, and Saki standing around my bed with blank expressions on their faces. If I could have talk, I would've asked what was going on. But before I could make an attempt to do so, they violently pulled me out of the bed and carried me to a cold, gray, empty room; probably the basement. The wrapped my body, curled into a fetal position where I was laying on my shell, with a heavy black chain attaching the ends to either side of the room. They then left the room, glaring at me as if I had done something wrong.

*End flashback*

* * *

_For some reason, after my mother's death, they didn't think I was part of the family anymore. It was as if had been the one to kill my mother instead of Saki's brother. They took away everything; the clothes I was wearing, my bed, and all of my possessions. Food, and water wasn't totally taken away, but I was lucky if I got one meal a day from them. At least they didn't take the bag with my siblings away. I don't know if I could bear it. Call it gross or cryptic, but at the time, they were the only real family I had left. I had to keep them close. I thought that it was going to remain that way, but sadly, I was wrong again._

* * *

*Flashback*

This went on for a few days. Just as I was getting use to the 'routine' I was brought down to the dojo one day.

Aside from Karai, Yoshi and Saki, there were two other men there. I later learned their names were Chris Bradford and Xever. They were a little surprised by my appearance, but were distracted by Saki before they could say anything to me.

"I suppose you're wondering why I've brought this Freak into our lessons," Saki mused.

Freak.

I was never formally named during my time with these people. My mother talked of it, but we never got the ball rolling. I usually went by 'Turtle,' but it looked like they're going to start calling me 'Freak' now.

"This is my late wife's adopted son," Saki told them.

Chris looked at me like he was trying to figure me out. I was a little uncomfortable with this.

"He's an ugly little thing isn't he?" Chris remarked.

I lowered my head in shame at this.

"He's not so bad. He's better looking than you, Chris," I heard Xever say in a thick Spanish accent.

I knew he meant that as insult to Chris, but it was nice that he had said it anyway.

"Silence!" Saki yelled, gaining back their attention. "He's not here to compare your looks...He's here to help with practice."

*End flashback*

* * *

_I didn't have to be told that it meant they were going to use me as a punching bag. I was going to get hit either way, so I didn't bother to try and escape it. They were hesitant at first, but out of their fear of Saki, they started trying out different kicks and punches on me. Even Saki used me to teach them new moves. I'm both happy and angry because of this. Angry for obvious reasons, but happy because I was able learn different self defense and offence moves. But that wasn't the only way I learned some tricks._

* * *

*Flashback*

I was back in the chains in the same position as always in my 'room' and waited until they needed their training dummy again. The door opened a few hours before training and I tensed up at this.

_'Why were they coming to get me so early?'_ I thought to myself.

To my surprise, it was Xever behind the door.

"Hey, relax. I'm not here to hurt you," he said, his voice filled with concern.

I calmed down a little, but not enough to keep me from shaking. He took the chains off of me gingerly and helped me up.

"Hi, my name is Xever. We were never properly introduced." He held his hand to me as a gesture for me to shake it.

I hesitantly did so.

"So, what's your name, little one?"

I didn't answer him, how could I? So I simply shrugged, hoping he'd be satisfied with that answer.

"You don't have one?" Xever asked me.

I shook my head.

"Well, I'm not going to keep calling you 'Freak' or 'Turtle.' I can't think you like those names do you?" he asked.

I didn't mind 'Turtle,' it's what I was, but 'Freak'...Not really. I again shook my head.

Xever sighed and set me on his lap. "I know how you feel. I know what it's like to be a nobody. To be called a freak. You may not be normal, but you're no monster," he said, looking down at me with sympathy.

I honestly liked the idea of a name, I really did, but in a way, it really scared me.

"Don't feel anxious, little one. I'm sure I'll give you something you like," he said, as if he read my thoughts.

There was no point in trying to stop him so I let think of something.

"How's Leonardo Sound to you?" he said after musing over it for a few seconds.

I thought about for a few more seconds and decided I liked it. Since I couldn't talk yet, I simply nodded my head.

*End flashback*

* * *

_Xever was the only one who cared about me after my mother passed away. He would come every day to help me train, give me food, and talk to me when I needed him. Xever was my only friend in that house of horrors. I thought that I could have that type of life forever. But fate can be a cruel mistress._

* * *

**Please review. Thank you and good night.**


	3. Chapter 3: Run!

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

_My life, for another two months, was okay with Xever as my mentor. He was a really good teacher, but that was the only good part. I was still be used as a training dummy, but one day, that all changed._

* * *

*Flashback*

One day, Saki decided that they would stop using fists and feet upon me, and would switch to blades and knives. He tied me to a wooden pole with very strong and heavy rope. Once he was sure I was secure, he gave his children and students blades. For two days I would be slashed, hacked, and stabbed. The blades stung so badly and left so many permanent scars on me. But they did help me in a way. My resistance to pain became really high, until eventually, I didn't even feel the need to scream anymore, not that I ever did in the first place.

I don't know why or how it happened, but one day, something inside me snapped. I remember all of it like it was yesterday. It was Yoshi's turn to slash at me. I closed my eyes, listened for the ring of the blade, and with quick reflexes I caught the blade with my mouth. I opened my eyes a bit, and saw that everyone was in complete shock. Xever hid it pretty well from Saki and the others, but under his facade, he looked proud of me. I noticed that Yoshi was trying to get the blade out. I knew that the minute he did that he'd run at me again. I don't know how I did it, but I bit down on the blade so hard that it actually broke. The crowd gasped in shock when that happen. Karai seemed to have been the angriest about this and ran up to me, fist flying towards me. I was scared, but I wasn't about show her that. Just as her fist was about to make contact, I grabbed it with my teeth too. I bit down hard enough to keep in place for a few seconds before she jerked it out of my mouth. She looked down at her fist and saw a little blood on the knuckle.

Upon seeing this, she screamed in shock. "YOU FREAK! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" she yelled.

I didn't answer, not that I ever had. Saki seem to take that as an offence and began to advance closer to me, his gauntlet raised and ready to strike. I thought for sure I was dead. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the strike, but it never came. I opened my eyes, and to my surprise, Chris had stopped Saki from possibly killing me. I found that quite surprising. Xever always said that Chris was a jerk, and even to this day, I agree with him, to an extent. It couldn't have hurt him to apologize for hitting me, but I couldn't think about that then, all I could think about was the pissed off look on Saki's face.

"Bradford! What is the meaning of this?!" Saki yelled.

"The boy's had enough! Look at him! He's covered in scars!" Chris yelled back.

"Since when did you start caring about him?" Xever asked him.

I think he knew what I was thinking the same thing, since I didn't speak, he probably just asked for me.

"Oh, and you don't? You've been going behind Sensei's back to take care of the poor kid!" Chris yelled to Xever.

I'd have glared at him if he hadn't saved me from being killed.

"What proof do you have of this?!" Xever retorted back.

"ENOUGH!" Saki yelled, ending Chris and Xever's argument.

*End flashback*

* * *

_Saki let me down from the pole rather harshly, much to the protests of Chris and Xever, and practice ended. For the rest of the day I stayed in my basement chained up in the same position as the other times. I didn't know what to expect, I assumed another beating or possibly being killed, but nothing of the sorts happened._

* * *

*Flashback*

I was trapped inside the basement waiting for the punishment that was sure to come. I cringed when the door opened. I closed my eyes tightly in a useless attempt to make my fate less horrifying. I guess it worked, because my chains were taken off of me gently, as opposed to harshly like Saki would've done. I opened my eyes a little, expecting to see Xever, but instead, it was Chris undoing my chains while Xever watched him do so.

"Not so hard! He's been hurt enough!" Xever yelled.

"I'm doing this as gently as I can! He put these on way too tight!" Chris retorted back.

Once the chains were off of me, I stood up a bit unsteadily, but I quickly regained my balance. I stared up at Chris with unease. He may have saved me a few hours prior, but I still had a hard time trusting his intentions after being beaten by him for so long.

"Relax, Leo, he won't hurt you." Xever said, calming my nerves a little bit.

I was still leery of him, but if Xever trusted him, so did I, to a certain extent. Xever picked me up and wrapped me in a small blue blanket, covering me up so only my head was showing, and walk cautiously out of the basement. They continued to do this until we got back to the dojo.

_'What are we doing here?'_ I asked in my head.

Xever looked around to make sure no one was there. When he was sure the coast was clear, he went over to the weapons rack and pulled out two katana blades from it and proceed to give them to me.

"Do you remember what I taught you, Leo?"

I figured out what he was talking about. I nodded.

"Good...I'm not sure how to tell you this but...you're going to have to get away from here..."

Xever said, pausing in his speech as if it was hard for him to say.

Sensing the tension, Chris took over for him. "What Xever is trying to say, Leo, is that you have to leave here without us...er him."

I was in shock when I heard this. I was torn between happiness and saddened dismay. I was happy because I had the chance to finally leave the place where I had been tortured, beaten and abused for so long, but on the other hand, I had to leave Xever; my only friend in this house of horrors.

"Don't worry, Leo, we'll see each other again...someday," Xever said trying to console me.

As heartbroken as I was, I knew that I had to suck it up and deal with it, even though it would pain me almost as much as it had seeing my mother die. I took the swords from Xever's hands and tied them to my back. Xever gave me a sad smile as he wrapped me back up in the blanket. He pulled us into the shadows to hide from Saki and his children, and walked to the back door.

Xever released me from the blanket and said one final thing to me, "Remember, Leonardo, you are not a freak like they said. If anything, they're the freaks for doing this to you."

I nodded, but I felt I needed to do something more. I don't know how I did it but I finally mustered up the courage to do something I've never done before.

I ran up and hugged him, "Th-tha-thank you," I stammered out.

Xever gave a prideful smile, knowing my first words were for him. The moment was cut short however, because we heard yelling from inside.

Xever quickly gave me the blanket back and gave me a gentle shove. "Go! Now! Run, and never look back! RUN!" he yelled. I did as I was told, and ran.

*End flashback*

* * *

_I ran and ran until I collapsed from exhaustion into a nearby bush in the woods. After I finally stopped running, all of the events from a few hours prior all came crashing down on me at once. I wrapped the blanket tightly around my shoulders, took out my red bag with my siblings, held them close, and cried. Everything I knew was gone, again. I worried about Xever and Bradford, to an extent, about what Saki would do to them. I stayed like that the whole night, crying myself to sleep. Little did I know, the minute I woke up, that my life would again change.  
_

* * *

**Please review. Thank you and good day.**


	4. Chapter 4: Tigerclaw

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

_I awoke the next day from a very restless sleep, still wrapped in my blanket. I was expecting to open my eyes and either see my basement cell or the forest I fell asleep in. I was not expecting to wake up in a cave with a plate of food in front of me._

* * *

*Flashback*

The surprise of waking up somewhere different than when I had gone to sleep was strange enough, but when I heard someone's footsteps coming into the cave, I'm not going to lie, I was scared. Once the figure came into view, I saw a five or six foot tall mutant tiger. I looked up at him in visible fear, waiting for him to do something, anything that would suggest a physical threat. But to my surprise, he pushed the plate of food closer to me.

"Good to see you're awake, little one," he said, kindly as he detangled me from my blanket so that it only hung loosely off my shoulders. "Please eat, you must be hungry," he said gesturing to the plate. I was about to decline, but my stomach growled loudly enough that the sound echoed off the walls of the cave. Knowing I was hungry, I had to give in and eat the meat and vegetables he had on the plate.

After I cleaned my plate, he took it away and started to ask me questions.

"So, little one, what were you doing in the forest in the middle of the night?" he asked.

My throat went dry. The memory of leaving Xever and Chris came back to me. I started to tear up remembering the friends I had to leave.

The mutant tiger seemed to notice and wiped away the tears, "It's okay, little one, you don't have to tell me now. Can you tell me your name, at least?" he asked me.

I was a little wary about answering him, but he did deserve that much. I clutched my bag with my brothers, half for reassurance, the other half for a confidence boost and answered him. "L-Leonardo," I stammered out.

Since I hadn't talked much beforehand, it would probably be a while before I gave more than one or two word answers and not stutter.

The mutant tiger smiled. "Hello, Leonardo. My name is Tigerclaw," he said, introducing himself.

His voice was rough, but I felt an overwhelming feeling of kindness and safety. Something I never thought I would ever feel again.

*End flashback*

* * *

_I knew him by two names, Tigerclaw and father. It took some time, but I finally told him my story: Saki, his children, Xever, Chris...mother. He put the swords that Xever gave me on his cave wall on display until I was old enough to wield them. Luckily, I spent most of my time training with him in hand to hand combat and weight training. About 10 years later, not only did I get to learn sword combat, but also stealth training and weapons tactics. That's right. I can operate a gun. My whole life slowly revolved around my father, and my training. In my free time I practiced my hand to hand, stealth, sword, and my other weapons training. Always. I almost never strayed away from it. Until one day, I got to put my skills to the test._

* * *

*Flashback*

I was getting lumber for my father and I saw this as the perfect opportunity to practice my ax skills. With any luck, I'd get the tree down in one fell swoop. Just as I had chopped enough wood for the fire, a scream of terror suddenly burst through the silent forest. I dropped my pile of wood and ran over to where the noise was coming from. I made it to the hiking trail when I saw a man, woman, and a small baby being held up by a gunman. Father told me about those kind of people. I know that the most common motive for them was for money, but it looked like he had something else in mind. I went into my backpack and pulled out my own gun and carefully aimed it at the gunman who was inching his gun closer to the couple. I aimed at the man's head and pulled the trigger. The bullet went right through the man's skull and he fell to the ground dead, bleeding profusely from his head wound. The couple ran away with their child in a panic, they probably thought they were next. It didn't matter to me, they were fine and that man would never bother anyone else again.

A big shadow loomed over me, I turned around and saw father looking over at the man I had just shot. For a minute, I thought he would be upset that I had killed the man, but no. He smiled down at me with pride and pat my head affectionately.

"Very good, my son," he said with pride.

I smiled slightly, went back to gather my wood, and went back to the cave to start the fire for warmth and to start cooking our dinner of fish. While we were waiting for the fish to cook, father decided to say something about my actions earlier that day.

"I saw you kill the man that was about to shoot that couple," he began.

I was getting ready for some kind of lecture but it what I heard was just the opposite.

"That is very noble, my son. I think it might be a good time to let you in on my work," father finished.

Work? I didn't think he had a job. I always thought he just foraged for everything he got, but then again, how could he have gotten all of these weapon like the guns.

"You see, my son, I've been hired by many people to get rid of men and women that are a threat in society," he told me.

That had my attention.

Getting rid of all the people that are threats to society, it was a dream come true. I listened intently as he told me about some of the honest people that were ruined or treated unfairly by them. Of course, I did ask if he knew whether or not they were lying. He told me that before he kills anyone, he does extensive research on the people he was told to kill and the person that asked him to kill. The good news is that the guys that ask father to kill are more honest than not.

I was excited.

If there were people out there doing wrong to innocent, hard working people, I wanted to help.

With that in mind I asked him, "When do I start?"

*End flashback*

* * *

_I started just a few weeks after I asked. I used that time practice my researching of other people as well as intense target practice on people shaped silhouette targets as well as stabbing and hacking at a wooden pole and stuffed person shaped punching bag. I can still remember the first time I was going to accompany father when he was asked to kill someone named Mr. Mortu that was destroying another man's business by telling lies about the business and was taking his customers from him. After our research on both men, it turned out that the man who asked my father to kill was wrong. The man he wanted dead was just doing better business than he was. I asked him what we were going to do, and I have to say, I thought the plan was pretty good._

* * *

*Flashback*

We went to the man's house who had hired my father. The mailbox said, 'Hunter Mason.' That must have been his real name, because in our research of him, he was often called Hun after Attila the Hun. We snuck into his house so that no one in the outside world would see us, and met him in his basement like we discussed and we began our plan. We waited about five minutes in the dark room for Hun and during those five, long minutes, it reminded me of the long nights I was chained up in an uncomfortable position. After my painful flashback, Hun finally stepped into the basement and started to speak with us.

"Hello, sirs. Is Mortu dead?" Hun said, quickly getting to the point.

Father gave a curt nod and took out what looked like the disembodied head of Mr. Mortu. He looked pleased with us.

"Very good," Hun said as grabbed a briefcase from a nearby table.

"As promised, your fee." After he said opened the briefcase to show that it was filled with money. Father merely nodded and took it.

"If you don't mind, Tigerclaw, I would like to speak with your..." Hun trailed off looking at me, I stare back at him blankly. "Son."

Father gave a curt nod and proceeded to walk away with the case.

"Remember the plan," Father whispered so quietly that only I could hear and promptly left.

Once he was gone, I was alone with Hun. He got a little closer to the light and I saw that he was a pretty beefy guy. Not that I'm dumb enough to try, but I probably wouldn't do very well in a hand to hand fight with him, not on the first try anyway. But I wasn't here to start a fist fight with him.

"So, you're Tigerclaw's son. Not much of a family resemblance," he said.

_'Ever hear of adoption you moron?'_ is what I wanted to say, but the second greatest way to get to a fight with someone was to insult their intelligence. Number one is to insult their strength.

"I was adopted, sir," I told him in the most polite way I could to this sinful man.

"Is that so, well I must ask what happened to make you look the way you do. Like a…um..."

I twitch my nonexistent eyebrow a little knowing where he was going with this conversation.

"A freak, sir?" I ask in spite of myself.

"Yes," Hun answered.

_'Well, at least he's blunt,'_ I thought to myself.

I didn't show how upset the comment made me.

"Enough small talk, sir, what did you want to speak to me about?" I asked in a calm manner.

"Ah, yes. I was wondering, since you are able to do this," he said, pointing 'Mr. Mortu's' head, "with little problem, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind working for me full time?" Hun finished.

"Shouldn't this be a talk you should be having with my father?" I asked, my voice unwavering.

"Normally yes, but I have a feeling that if you agree to work for me, your father will follow suit. Do we have a deal?" Hun said with certainty in his voice.

I made it look like I was thinking about the offer even though I already knew I'd never join this man's group. I gave him a smirked at him and pulled out my gun finally ending my deception.

"I think not." I said, as bluntly as he had when he called me a freak.

Before he had a chance to run, I shot him in the face at point blank range, effectively killing him. I heard yelling and footsteps from upstairs, probably henchmen of Hun's. Before they could discover what I'd done, I made my way out of the basement lair and back to my father.

"It is done," I told him bluntly.

*End flashback*

* * *

_That was my first assassination, and I must say that it felt good getting that scumbag off the streets. People may say that this is immoral, and to a degree, they're right. There are other options, but how many of those options were going to make a permanent or lasting impression on them and ultimately stop their reign of terror? Yeah, it wouldn't. For another year, that was the life I lived. But one day, change altered the world I knew once more._

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. School.**

**Please review. Thank you and good night.**


	5. Chapter 5: America

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

_I lived with my father and worked with him in his assassin business until I was ten. A few days after my tenth birthday, my life went through another drastic change._

* * *

*Flashback*

I was awoken from my slumber by the sound of something breaking in the cave. Fearful, I grabbed my swords and my father's two pistol guns and slowly made my way to my father's section where the noise came from. When I saw the intruder, he was holding a wipe while father glared at him while holding his right eye.

"So, this is the tiger assassin." The man with the whip said tauntingly.

"When I catch you, you'll be the most sought after attraction in my circus. As well as your little turtle freak."

That seemed to anger my father because he charged at him and head butted him on his back. The guy with the whip fell backwards towards the entrance where I was still hiding. His eyes locked with mine.

He smirked, "Well, well, well, it looks like I don't have to look too hard for your turtle buddy after all." He sneered as he got up and made his way to me.

I got into a fighting stance and waited for him to strike. But before he could attack me, however, my father tackled him to the ground.

"Go! Get out of here!" He yelled, holding the guy with the whip down.

"But dad!-"

"GO!" He interrupted, pushing me towards the entrance with his foot.

"GO!" He repeated.

I couldn't bring myself to do as I was told and leave my father to this evil man's mercy. Without thinking, I grabbed my father's gun and shot him in the shoulder. He cried out in pain as the bullet went through him. I was about to shoot another when he whipped it out of my now bloody hand.

"The both of you will be the perfect side show attractions in my circus. Now cooperate, and maybe you will only have slightly a uncomfortable travel." He sneered.

He was about to whip me again when my father pounced on him.

"GO! NOW! I WILL BE FINE! LEAVE THIS PLACE!" He begged, as he barely held the man down.

It was only then when I saw his eye was forced shut and bloody; no way he was ever going see from it again.

"GO! RUN!" Unable to think clearly, I grab my father's discarded gun and ran.

And never looked back.

That was my biggest regret.

*End flashback*

* * *

_I continued to run until I realized there was not much forest left. Everything came back to me like a big wave knocking me to my feet. I was left unsure of what to do. I couldn't go home anymore, my father was as good as gone, and I was once again left alone with only my dead brothers in the pouch I still kept by my side after all these years. I fell to me knees, clutched my pouch, and wept. I only calmed down when it started getting dark._

I heard the shrill of a boat horn not too far from where I was. I walked towards the sound until I came upon a shipping dock. I quietly made my way over to the crates they were loading and tried to figure out where the boat was going. I heard one of them say something about the U.S.A.

I remember my father talking about that place. The most free place in the world. I highly doubt that the likes of me would even be excepted in this 'land of the free,' but I felt like I had to get as far away from my old home as possible. Too many horrible memories.

* * *

*Flashback*

I hid in a crate with hay in it and wait for it to moved on the boat. Once I was sure I was alone in the cargo hold, I quietly climbed out of the box made my way over to a window. My first home seemingly moving further and further away. I sighed and sat under the window, unwilling to see anything more.

_'Just say calm. I'll be okay. I'll be okay.' _I repeated that mantra over and over in my head, hoping that it would be true.

For two weeks, I learned quickly that I to take advantage of every dark corner and hiding spot to remain undetected and to take any food that the crew of the frigate left unattended to for too long. Needless to say, a lot of my dinners were cold. Not that I was picky before.

Once the two weeks were up, we finally reached America, I went back to the box that I hid in when I first went on this trip and waited until they unloaded me from the cargo hold. After that bumpy ride, I quickly made my way out of the box and went over to the nearest shadowy corner, surprisingly avoiding anyone's line of site. I dug through some nearby garbage and found a light blue hoodie, faded jeans, and worn out tennis shoes.

I quickly put the lose clothing on, put the hood over my head and casually walked to...wherever my feet took me pretty much. I didn't remember how I got there, but I ended up walking towards a bridge that was above traffic.

I felt someone following me. I didn't care. I figured it was some homeless guy that wanted money or food or something. Unfortunately, for him, I had nothing to give him. I stopped at the edge to have a look down to the bustling traffic and people trying to get to and from a place. I thought of everything that just happened back in Japan. I clutched the bag of my dead siblings as a few tears leaked out.

"I hope you weren't planning on jumping." I heard someone say behind me.

I look over and see a homeless man coming towards me with a soft smile on his face.

"No sir, I wasn't, just...thinking." I answer him, hoping it will satisfy him.

Sadly, that wasn't the case.

"Thinking about what?" He asked.

I stayed quiet, not really comfortable, or even willing, to talk about what had happened. He sighed and walked over next to me.

"You know, you wouldn't know it, but I've had my moments in life." He said, staring off into space, as if recalling a memory.

"Like what?" I asked genially, interested in what he had to say.

"Oh, you know, normal things. Like when I held my son for the first time after he was born. When I came home from the war. When I watched my children grow up and leave for college to start their lives. Just stuff like that." He answered.

I smiled at him a little when he told me. I didn't know it at the time, but those were some of the most comforting things I'll ever hear from an actual person.

*End flashback*

* * *

_The homeless man and I stood over the street, watching the life below us in a comfortable silence. The next morning I went on my way to wherever else I ended up in this country. And I was quite shocked at where I ended up next._

* * *

**Please review. Thank you and good night.**


	6. Chapter 6: Into The House In The Woods

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

_I walked for what seemed like years, but was really only a few weeks. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. All I cared about was that I was alone with no one around that could potentially leave and/or be taken away from me. But, as luck would have it, I have quite the habit of falling into the same pattern I'm trying to avoid._

* * *

I arrived at some remote forest area somewhere outside of New York.

_'Okay, good. Familiar territory.'_ I thought as I immediately looked for a place in the trees, or the off chance that there was a cave, that I could call home for what I'm sure will be a short time if my past experience has taught me anything.

I didn't find any caves, but I did find a nice tree that looked like it could handle a lot of weight on it for a long period of time. I started to climb it when I hear a commotion near the river I was close to. My first thought was to ignore it, but my curiosity won over and I started to go towards the river where the commotion was coming from. When I got to the river side, I saw a couple running down stream trying to catch a child, that couldn't have been anymore than two, that was being swept away by the current. I wanted to ignore it so badly, but one look at that scared little girl I couldn't stand idly by any longer. I ran as fast as could to catch up with the child, losing my shoes in the process. I took the hoodie I got from the city off and grabbed the child when I got close enough to grab her and wrap her around the hoodie to dry her off. I look down at her to see if she was breathing properly and I melted at the sight of her innocent face as she cried softly into the hoodie.

_'NO!'_ I yelled to myself.

_'I can't become attached. It will only end in pain.'_ I remind myself quickly.

I heard a startled gasp from behind me. I didn't have to look to know that it was her parents.

_'Good.'_ I think to myself bluntly.

I turn to face them, not at all surprised with the shocked faces they gave me, and started to approach them calmly. With each step I took, the more tense they got. I assume that they're not trying to attack me because I had their daughter in my arms. I stopped in front of them and held her out within their reach. The mother quickly snatched her from my arms and looked her over for any injuries. The father looked at me in question. I held his gaze for a few seconds before turning my back to leave. Neither of the tried to stop me as I walked further and further into the forest.

I didn't want them too.

* * *

_I hoped I would never see them again but, as luck would have it, they looked for me every night. For both my sake and theirs I stayed hidden in high trees, but it was getting to the point where I had to leave the forest to get away from this. I figured it would happen, I just thought it would be because someone found me and chased me out, not my own free will. But, as expected, luck is not on my side._

* * *

I had collected the little things I had and tried to leave the forest as stealthily as possible. I got to the edge of the forest when I tripped on something. I look behind me to see that I tripped over a string. Before I could figure out what it was doing there, four ropes came up and wrapped around arms and legs, enabling me to get to my swords to get myself out.

_'I must have activated a hunter's trap!'_ I think to myself in a panic.

I heard footsteps coming near the trap that I was in. I closed my eye and waited for the inevitable, whether or not that means getting taken to some random house in the woods and being brutally slaughtered, or be killed here. The footsteps finally stopped in front of my trap. I look over and saw the parents of the little girl I saved not too long ago. I sighed to myself in slight annoyance.

"Um...mister mutant turtle?" The father said, nervously.

I gave him a board sideways glance in slight acknowledgement.

"What?" I asked, startling them.

Not that it surprised me. What did surprise me was when the mother started to untie me.

"Um...we're sorry we had to meet again like this, but we never did get the chance to thank you for rescuing our daughter, April." The mother said, as she freed me from the trap.

"You had the chance before, you just didn't use it." I said bluntly as I was getting ready to run away from them.

"No! Please wait." The father pleaded, making me stop in my tracks.

I sighed, exasperated, and turned back to face them. "What?"

They looked at me with a soft, but guarded, expirations.

"Please, let us help you. Living in the woods must be difficult." The mother said softly.

I just shrugged nonchalantly.

"I found it easy enough, at least I did before you people started hunting me!" I said, trying to make a point.

"We know, but...can we at least treat you to a little reward. She was our only child, and we're very grateful for you saving her. Please?" The father argued.

I was going to decline, but I knew that they wouldn't leave me alone until I said yes, so I sighed and nodded reluctantly.

* * *

_I followed them into their house, it was secluded so it was somewhat my taste, and walked into their house and saw their daughter playing with some toys on living room floor. She looked up at us, and she must've recognized me because she tried to get to me excitedly. It was a little funny to watch, because she was still grasping the concept of walking and kept stumbling on her own feet until she was finally able to reach me and latched onto my leg to hug it. Try as I might, I couldn't help but smile at the scene, and I may or may not have shed a tear or two. I don't know what it was, probably April's cute little puppy dog eyes, but...I stayed. That was my first mistake._

* * *

**Please review. Thank you and good night.**


	7. Chapter 7: Alien Capture

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

_The O'Neil's were a very nice, albeit a bit secretive. I meant to question it, but with no real hard evidence, aside from their overprotectiveness of their daughter, which was understandable on its own, I couldn't just ask them out of the blue. They did let me watch April when they were either out running errands, went to work, or whatever, so I couldn't complain too much._

* * *

April was unusually a quiet child for her age, not that I have much experience with children her age, but I appreciated it because it allowed me to read some of the books the family had in silence. Every so often I would look up to see if April was doing alright with entertaining herself, and making sure she didn't get into anything she wasn't supposed to. I noticed that the faded blue hoody that I used when I saved April from the lake always traveled with her wherever she went like a security blanket. It was kind of endearing. I was reading one of the science books when I felt April tug at my pants.

I look down and see her stare at me with curious eyes, "What is it, sweetie?" I asked her and she pointed at the window where I saw a glimpse of the back of a robot suit.

I almost did a double-take to make sure I wasn't seeing things, but it was real. When I looked back at April, she looked to me for some kind of answer, I had none to give.

* * *

_I told her it was nothing and sent her back to her toys, but I knew I was lying to her. When Mr. and Mrs. O'Neil came home, I told them about the robot that April and I saw. To say they looked concerned was an understatement. They hurried over to their daughter and made sure she wasn't in any pain. Then they ordered April and me to pack up everything we owned...meaning I helped April pack while everything I own was already on my back, not that I minded. As soon as I was done helping her, Mrs. O'Neil rushed us out the door. I wish I could say that it was smooth sailing from there, but I think you know the pattern by now. _

* * *

The minute she opened the door, we were surrounded by the robots that I caught a glimpse of earlier. And after having a better look at them...I have to say, they looked weird. Some of them looked like an exoskeleton with a pink brain like aliens in the stomach. Another bunch were slightly more finished exoskeleton and the aliens were still in the stomach area, and the last bunch looked like well dressed men, but normal men wouldn't usually work with aliens so I hazard that they're part of that race too. All of them had laser guns.

The O'Neils were paralyzed in fear, and for good reason. I had no idea, and still don't, as to why they were after this family, but that wasn't the main thing on my mind. The first, and only thing on my mind was to get the family to the 'party wagon,' Mr. O'Neil named it not me, safely.

Immediately, I jumped in the center of the gang, took out my father's hand guns and started to shoot at them, as well as dodge the incoming of lasers coming my way. Once the bullets ran out, I took out my swords and cleared the rest of the way for the O'Neils. Everything was going well until Mrs. O'Neil tripped and the robots started to grab her and take her away. Horror clearly written on Mr. O'Neil and April's faces, as they watched her be taken from the safty of the 'party wagon.' Unable to watch any longer, I knew what I had to do and what would be the outcome.

* * *

_I tackled the robot that had held Mrs. O'Neil down and told her to run to her family as I kept any others from coming after her. After she got to the 'party wagon' they stayed instead of high tailing it out of there. I realized they were waiting for me to go with them...I couldn't do that for two reasons. One: Wherever they were going, I won't be accepted. And two: I felt a strong pain in back of my neck. _

_Upon farther inspection, I pulled out a needle from my neck, emptied of whatever substance was in it. I felt faint and fell to the ground, unable to move, as the alien robots began to swarm around me. The last thing I saw before my world turned black, was April clutching my blue hoody, tears running down her face_

* * *

**Please review. Thank you and good night.**


	8. Chapter 8: Capture

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

_When I woke up, after who knows how much time had passed, I was in a white and grey cell with the same color scheme bed and bench, as well as new white inmate clothing. It didn't take a genius to know that I was trapped. But I didn't care about that. I was just happy that April and Mr. and Mrs. O'Neil were safe. _

__Now I could go on and on about how being locked in a cage by yourself is a traumatizing experience and bla bla bla, but all I can really tell you is that it was more boring then traumatic. I didn't even spend that much time in there, not that I had an easy escape, but we'll get to that part later, but more because I, and many other prisoners here, were subjected to experiment and would show off the results of said experiment with...let's call it entertainment for our captures and other prisoners. The whole time I was there, well...I made a name for myself.__

* * *

The crowd of aliens and prisoners roared in excitement my opponent/fellow prisoner and I enter the clear dome stage for a gladiator-like tournament with everyone else outside of the dome.

My opponent was a newt with all types of guns and armor all over his body. We've only seen each other in passing much like everyone else as I refuse to make a connection with anyone. I've heard that his 'stage name' of sorts is the Neutralizer. And what's mine you may ask?

"The thing which is call a dual, will begin on the direction known as the left with the prisoner known as the Neutralizer, and that which is called vs. in the direction known as right with the prisoner known as Silent Scar." The announcer said into a microphone.

Yeah, not very threatening, I know, but not making relations with others meant not talking or socializing with anyone so that name was just given to me by everyone else rather than me making it up. Neutralizer and I made our stance and waited for the announcer to begin the match.

"That which is called begin." he, or was it she, oh who cares, said in a monotone voice, signaling my opponent to ran right for me.

The first thing I did was jump over him, using his neck as a springboard and tried to knock him off his feet, but it doesn't work because his legs are too thick. He turned around and tried to shoot me point blank, but I quickly rolled out of the way. I got to my feet, quickly taking out my swords, and slash the gauntlet that he tried to shoot me with. The crowd roared in excitement as we continue our brawl.

I remembered hearing hushed voice talking about this match up and arguments about who was going to win. I even heard people taking bets in the dining area. I only rolled my eyes whenever it was brought up. The only reason either of us warranted gossip was because we both scared people. Uhg...whatever.

A few minutes into the fight, I realized that Neutralizer's new ability was teleporting because every time I tried to give a finishing blow, he would vanish in what looked like an explosion of particles and than materializing behind me to hit me in the head.

I hit the floor, sword flying out of my hand, and the wind knocked out of me. He aimed the gun that I didn't damage to my head to finish the fight. Thinking quickly, I grabbed some loose fake dirt from the stadium floor and threw it in his eyes.

Once he was blinded, I took the opportunity to take out the other sword I had and thrust it into his chest, or at least I would have if the Kraang didn't have us disappear before the killing blow.

* * *

_I won, but I didn't celebrate. I never did. I just gathered up the weapon I lost and waited for guards to take me back to my cell._

_The rest of the day was rather uneventful. _

_I ate my final meal for the day, alone as usual, but the room was quiet and everyone else was staring at me. While uncomfortable, I didn't stop them and then spent the rest of my time in the cell. It was the next morning when things got weird._

* * *

I got my 'breakfast,' which was the same as every other meal: bland meal cubes and some warm mush that was just as tasteless, and sat at my usual table with everyone still staring at me in awe. I rolled my eyes and focused on my food. That was until I heard someone sit in front of me. I looked up to see my opponent from yesterday.

_'Neutralizer.'_ I reminded myself.

Whatever noise was left in the dining hall stopped. Hoping he wasn't there for an unofficial rematch, I turned my attention back to my food. A few minutes pass and neither of us spoke.

"You...really take your stage name to heart, don't you?" he finally said, after a few more minutes of silence.

I just shrugged, hoping he would accept it, but, he didn't seem to.

"I mean, I guess I've taken mine to heart too but, I've been here a lot longer than you so..." he started rambling mindlessly, trying to get some general conversation out of me.

It didn't happen.

* * *

_I honestly started tuning him out after he started rambling. I was hoping that he would get the hint and leave, but every day after, he came to have meals with me. Trying to make conversation while I not-so-subtly ignored him. This would continue for a month before I finally decided to set him straight._

* * *

Once again, he's sitting at my table, trying to talk to me about whatever experiment he was subjected to that week, as if it would get me to talk about my experience as a pin cushion, and I had enough.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE?!" I scream angrily, catching the attention of everyone else.

The stares were uncomfortable for quite some time and I didn't care to have anymore attention.

I left my meal abandoned as I attempted to leave the dining area, but Neutralizer decided to follow me. "Silent-"

"Look, I'm sure you're an okay guy, but please. Leave me alone!" I cut him off, rather hoarsely because of the disuse of my voice and well as the screaming I did earlier.

But he grabbed my hand and led me to a bare wall away from cameras, guards, and other prisoners.

"Dude, let me go!" I yelled as he looked around to make sure no one was around.

No one was watching, so he pushed the wall and it opened like a door to a corridor. I had no idea what was he planning, but I didn't want to find out, so I tried, and failed, to get out of his grip as he walked down the stairs, and subsequently dragging me, as the door closed behind us encasing us both in darkness. After a few twists and turns, there was a dull light at the end of the tunnel and some murmurs of other people.

* * *

_At the end of the tunnel was a bunch of other prisoners. The leader of which seemed to be a blue mutant tortoise. I was still trying to wrap my mind around this whole thing, but...somehow I became part of the rebellion that was being made right under the Kraang's noses._

* * *

**Please review. Thank you and good night.**


	9. Chapter 9: Resistance

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT 2k12**

* * *

_After getting my wits about me, I asked quite a few questions like, 'What the hell is going on?!' and 'Where the hell am I?!' The leader of this, named Spike I later learned, explained that he, and a few others, had formed this group to get their freedom from the Krang. Naturally, being the cynical asshole that I've become over the years, I saw a few flaws in this plan._

* * *

"You realize that once we get out, the humans are probably not going to take too kindly to us, right?" I said in a condescending tone.

Slasher had an evil smirk on his face when I said that, "Who says we don't have plans for that too?" he sneered.

It didn't take a genius to know what he was talking about.

I glared at him and stepped into his personal space and look him in the eye, I had to lift my head a little to do so since he was much taller then me, "If senseless violence is all this is going to lead too, then I want no part of this, Slasher." I spat, saying is stage name like it was curse.

I guess he wasn't use to authority, because he punched me in the face, leaving a nasty bruise, but not braking anything. To be fair though, they are hard to notice behind the scars but that's beside the point. The entire room gasped as I stumbled slightly towards Neutralizer.

"You think you're all high and mighty, do you?" Slasher said getting closer to me, trying to intimidate me.

"No. I don't." I said, showing no reaction to his attempts to scare me.

"I am simply stating my own set of morals, ours just happen to clash. I didn't come here to start something, though I didn't exactly come here willingly either, but if you want a fight, you'll most certainly get one." I said in a calm, steady voice.

There was a long silences before had a genuine smile on his face, which kind of surprise me, but I didn't show it.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear from you!" he said happily.

This time I let some of my confusion show, "Um...what?" was all I could say.

* * *

_Apparently he has this test to, I guess, make sure that no one has any bad intentions, but it didn't really answer my question of 'What's next?' but whatever. If they had a plan, they had a plan. If they didn't, they didn't. I was still rather reluctant to do much with/for them in terms of getting out of here. For one, the unease of no plan for when/if we get out, and the fact that I *sigh* have to work with others. Don't get me wrong. I don't hate everyone and everything, even though I give off that impression. I just prefer to be alone than be with a group. Besides...Slasher and Neutralizer can get a little weird when it comes to me._

* * *

Once I {joined?} the group, I started to have some talks with some of the other members, mostly about strategy and other business, it was never a nice friendly conversation about how my day was or whatever normal people talk about. This often made me seem unapproachable, but I didn't care. Usually, if I'm not talking to the other members, I'm off in a secluded corner of the room looking over blue prints, experiment stats, and strategy plans. This is the only part I take pleasure in, mainly because no one wants to bother me. I was happy just do that and just write up some formation plan that may or may not go on deaf ears and never have to interact with anyone here. But as fate {Oh, how I hate you.} wouldn't have it, a huge shadow loomed over me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I give whoever it was most of my attention.

"What is it, Slasher?" I asked, not even trying to hide the fact that I was annoyed with him.

"Hey. You know you can call me Spike, right?" he said in his usual friendly tone.

"Uh-huh. Is there something you need?" I said flatly.

"We need to talk to you about something." Slasher said.

I look up from the blueprint arching my nonexistent eye brow, "We?" I asked, generally curious.

Just as I questioned that, Neutralizer walked up behind him. Of course. I sighed as put away the blueprint for now, I knew I wasn't getting out of this talk.

"Okay, what's up?" I said, not even hiding my contempt.

"We've...noticed that you don't really talk anybody else here." Neutralizer started.

"What gave it away?" I sarcastically question.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe shit like this!" Slasher said, matching my tone.

"So like solitude, what's the problem?" I asked exasperated.

"The problem is, that this is a team, not a one-mutant-show. Judging by the amount of scars you had before you were taken I can see why you're a little apprehensive, but not everyone's going to hurt you." Slash said, pretty much telling me what I already know.

"You think I don't know that. I've met plenty of nice people/mutant, but as soon as I get close-" I stopped talking as I felt something moist coming down from my eyes.

I didn't even realize I was crying.

How dare they try to get to open up about my past. HOW DARE they get me to be friends with people that will probably lose just as quickly. Unconsciously I thought of people I've ever loved/made friends with. April, Mr. and Mrs. O'Neil, father {Tigerclaw}, Xever, {I'm still not sure where Chris would fall in this}...mother. The thought of my mother had my blood run cold, tears still running down my face, my breath became short and my throat grew tighter with every breath I took. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor, my vision burring...

_'How dare they.'_

* * *

_I didn't faint, but I did black out. I remember Neutralizer telling me that I was shaking uncontrollably and breathing as if I ran a for a 100 miles. I think I was trying to scream but couldn't. Panic attack. I've had a few of them, that one just happen to be the first. For a few days, everyone avoided me, presumably not to cause another episode. Which was good...until everyone tried to make awkward conversation with me again a little while later. Asking me if I was alright, you know, the usual unwanted pity party. I supposed I owed them at least some reassurance. The second time I had one was when I finally escaped._

* * *

**Please review. Thank you and good day.**


End file.
